A Point Man's Distraction
by osnapitzaGLEEK
Summary: Ariadne is being constantly drowned in thought by the one move a certain point man made during the second level of Fischer's case. Her ultimate question, was there an alterior motive the point man is hiding deep inside. Rated T for future; Arthur/Ariadne
1. Restless Thoughts

**A/N: I've had several ideas overtaking my conscious on what I could do with Arthur and Ariadne. This is just one of the many that have become a story. It's starting off focused on Ariadne, but will bring in Arthur soon enough. Please let me know if you'd like me to continue, because without the reviews, I won't know if you like it. I have watched Inception twice, and therefore am trying to get as close to the proper characterization as I am able. Let me know how I've done.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inception or any of its characters. If I did, we'd be more focused on the Arthur/Ariadne scenes! **

Ariadne lay restless in her small, empty bedroom in her flat. She had returned home to Paris only hours ago, and the time change from America back to Paris had thrown her off. Her thoughts consumed her, and her own line between dreaming and reality had become unclear, blurred by the Fischer case.

The Fischer case, a mission so difficult, it had altered Ariadne's life in many ways. She had been through 3 levels of dreaming, and even went to limbo and back. On her first mission, she had suffered more pain, sorrow, loss, and even some happiness than most people would. But it had torn at her in more ways than one. It all started with Cobb.

Cobb had found Ariadne at her college in Paris. Little did Ariadne know that her Professor, Miles, was actually Cobb's father, and that he had pushed Cobb into choosing her for the job. She drew mazes, starting out simple, but gaining more knowledge of what Cobb had wanted. And she gave it to him, earning her spot as the Fischer case architect. She also became Cobb's therapist, learning what Cobb was keeping hidden from other members on his team. She learned that Cobb was distracted by his wife, who lost her grip on reality and committed suicide. This left Cobb as a single father, running from the government, trying to prove that he hadn't killed his wife. Ariadne believed him, not questioning what happened, but listening, accepting, and helping Cobb in any way she could.

Next, there was Eames, the famous Forger. He had the charming personality of the group, always keeping Ariadne on her toes. He made her feel good even when times became rough and all other hope seemed lost. Eames goofed off when other members tried to remain serious, and had grown on Ariadne very much. She considered him a close, personal friend, almost like family. She couldn't do without him, his personality, or the jokes he brought along to the job.

Yusuf, Cobb's chosen chemist, also became close to Ariadne, taking on a brother like figure. He was kind and had shown mercy on Ariadne from the time she had shown up through the entire case, and even after, making sure she got back to Paris safely. Yusuf gained trust with Ariadne, and that wasn't an easy thing to do.

Then there came the point man. A tall, slim figured man who wore clean-cut three piece suits constantly. His hair was always slicked back, and he was always clean shaven and smelled of men's cologne. He went by the name of Arthur. Though Ariadne hadn't become intentionally close to this man, there was something about him that drew her in. He had a distinct personality, hidden, but shown when the time was right. He kept to himself, but got the job done when needed. He did what had to be done, and never gave up on anything. A man like this was needed in Ariadne's life, and when they worked even closer, mapping out the levels for the Fischer case, Ariadne had found she was falling for this point man. Though he spoke little, his eyes said plenty. And then it happened. _'Quick, give me a kiss!'_ she had heard his voice ring out in the lobby of the hotel they were stationed at for Robert. Before she could respond to what he had said, his lips made contact with hers. There was a spark, a tingle that sent shivers from Ariadne's head all the way down to her feet. She had never felt this kind of spark before, but she didn't regret it.

Her response to him played out in her mind, _'They're still looking at us.'_ The projections of Robert's mind were searching out the dreamer that was changing what his subconscious had partially created, thanks to the help of a certain architect. Arthur's soft voice spoke out in her mind what he had said then, _'Yeah, it was worth a shot!'_ It was worth a shot…..worth a shot…..shouldn't Arthur have known that the projections would still watch him. He had completed so many other inceptions before Fischer's. Had there been other motives to his actions.

These were the thoughts that raced mindlessly through Ariadne, making her question everything she had already known. She needed to know the truth, and even if that meant searching for the rest of her life, she would find the answers to the current questions haunting her.

**XXX: Alright, there's the ending to Chapter 1. Shall I continue? I PREFER reviews, but PM's are fine, too. There will be more fluff in future chapters, maybe even a little hanky panky…..Eames forced me to say that! **** REVIEW…please.**


	2. Ring Ring, Is Anyone There

_**A/N: Thanks to those of you that reviewed my first chapter. I'm glad this story has caught the interest of some readers out there! Please keep the reviews coming…..let me know your thoughts and what not!**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, Christopher is still the only owner of Inception, but I have this master plan of talking him in to sharing with a crazed fan! **___

Ariadne's fingers drummed against the soft mattress, her thoughts taking her to and from reality more and more. Thoughts of the job. Of her other workers. Of the point man…..her point man.

Frustration taking hold of her, Ariadne threw her body forward, grabbing the phone on her bedside table. She quickly dialed the number she had come to know by heart.

"Please pick up," she whispered gently into the darkened room.

"_Please leave your message after the beep…'beep'" _his voicemail spoke robotically.

"Hey, it's me…..I really need to talk with you…..please call me back…."

Her phone slid from her ear, and just as quickly as she pressed talk, she ended the call. Her heart sank deeper into the pit of her stomach. She had no one to turn to, no one who could understand what she had just experienced, no one except him. But even he wasn't around right now.

Trying to rid herself from her thoughts, Ariadne crawled out of bed, slid on her slippers, and walked to the kitchen. Tea had always calmed her in the past, and she was hoping that now, in the present, even with everything that had happened, her body would take one sip of the tea and feel the calming sensation it had once felt before.

Setting her favorite brown and pink mug on the counter, she poured scalding water into it, and then placed the tea bag slowly in. She watched as the water transformed colors right before her eyes, just as her life had with one inception mission.

And just like the tea, there was no going back.

_**A/N: So what do you think? Should the chapters be longer? Am I keeping you wanting more? REVIEW and let me know. Thanks, lovelies! **_

_**P.S. I'm also thinking about adding in the other characters more, especially the ever so charming, completely sophisticated Eames. Yay or Nay?**_


End file.
